


Dream : Récurrence

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine du Rêve. Il y a une nouvelle salle dans le pavillon de la récurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream : Récurrence

Ces temps-ci, il y a une nouvelle salle dans le pavillon de la récurrence.  
Les murs sont nus, les décors et le mobilier stockés le long de l'entrée des figurants, et chaque nuit les servants du Rêve modifient la pièce pour la même scène mille et mille fois répétée. La trame du rêve est simple et, vraiment, ce qui demande le plus de travail c'est l'installation du chemin pavé entre les maisons victoriennes biscornues tellement plus grandes qu'elles en ont l'air, la mise en place minutieuse des enseignes animées, la décoration des devantures qui changent un peu pour chaque rêveur.  
Un autre des décors récurrents est le château, à la fois familier et distordu. Et même si le cauchemar n'est jamais exactement le même, il revient suffisamment souvent pour que l'immense panneau représentant le parc et le lac vu depuis les fenêtres soit entreposé à porté de main, dépliable et applicable à volonté.  
Souvent aussi, le rêve se déroule dans un salon familier, ou une chambre, et comme Lucien aime à le dire, il n'y a rien de plus facile niveau décors. Il suffit de modifier un peu la forme de la salle, d'adapter le mobilier, remplacer une table par un vieux canapé en velours, caler dans un coin l'horloge détemporelle héritée de tante Irma ou du grand-oncle Untel et de plaquer sur les murs tentures, portraits ou photos mouvantes, ajouter les ombres presque vivantes, impossibles dans l'Eveil, qui noient la pièce. Parfois aussi il faut créer des couloirs sombres et sans fin, murés de portes closes contre lesquelles les dormeurs viendront se heurter rêve après rêve dans une fuite impuissante. Facile, vraiment. Le Rêve est infiniment malléable, et les décors de ce cauchemar particulier ne sont au final que des détails sans grande importance.   
Il finit toujours de la même manière de toute façon. 

Une fois le décor planté les rêveurs se succèdent, entrent en scène et vaquent à leurs activités banales dans les pièces de carton-pâte, accomplissant des gestes quotidiens dont ils ne se souviendront pas dans l'Eveil, flous et futiles face à l'ombre de la peur qui les laissera tremblants dans leurs lits, couverts de sueurs froides. Ils se figent, quand la peur de ce rêve prend forme dans leur dos.   
Ce cauchemar particulier est tant rêvé ces temps-ci que la forme de la peur est presque figée, toujours la même silhouette blanche comme de l'os drapée d'ombres voraces et mouvantes, les yeux comme des flammes et le visage plus ou moins flou selon l'imagination du rêveur.  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles immuables dans le Rêve, pas beaucoup d'éléments de l'Eveil que l'on ne puisse plier et déconstruire, peu de lois physiques capables de restreindre le bourgeonnement des esprits. Mais dans cette salle du pavillon de la récurrence, les rêveurs découvrent nuit après nuit que leur baguette est inerte entre leurs doigts, qu'ils ne peuvent transplaner quand le Cauchemar se tient face à eux dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les quelques étincelles que certains d'entre eux parviennent à produire rebondissent sans dommage sur les replis de l'ombre, futiles, toujours, et tous les Alohomora du monde ne pourraient desceller les portes closes contre lesquelles ils butent encore et encore, jusqu'à la lumière verte.  
Le cauchemar finit toujours de la même manière de toute façon. 

Lucien hésite à prévenir le Maître que cette peur est en train de muter, de passer du rang de terreur nocturne à celui de Cauchemar, l'un de ceux tissés de choses hideuses, d'ombre et de mort, qui ont leur propre volonté, leur existence unique et autonome. L'un de ceux qui croissent comme un cancer et flétrissent les replis du Rêve dans lesquels ils se logent, l'un de ceux qui cannibalisent les songes moins puissants qu'eux, se nourrissent des cauchemars et en tirent leur force. Celui-là n'est pas le Corinthien, pas encore, mais il a le potentiel, et rêves après rêves le fixent, ancrent son esprit et sa volonté dans la trame changeante du domaine.  
Mais le Seigneur du Rêve sait probablement déjà, et de toute façon il ne se mêle pas des affaires des mortels. Ces choses-là sont fugaces, et après-tout ce sont les dormeurs qui amènent leurs peurs dans le Rêve.  
Voldemort n'est ni la première peur à prendre forme dans le Rêve, ni la dernière, et un jour ou l'autre peut-être la salle mouvante du pavillon de la récurrence accueillera de nouveaux figurants, de nouveaux rêves.  
Il y a tout le temps du monde.


End file.
